yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Animal Kingdom in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. It was early morning at Disneyland Train Station at 2:30 am, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature are ready to go. The Mystery Cart, the Flame Buggy and Vanellope's Candy Kart are loaded, Luggage are packed, And the Night Express sets off to another Disney location, The Animal Kingdom. At last, The Night Express was ready to continue. Princess Yuna: Here we go! Dipper Clone #3: What if the DC villains and Marvel villains grabs the Journals for the Nightmare Family and Bill? Princess Skyla: We don't know if they are working for them or not. Lightning McQueen: Especially Storm, if he’s working for the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Mater: Let's not forget Professor Zündapp, Miles Axlerod, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, and the Lemons. Finn the Human: We’ve got unfinished business to take care of. Mack: Yeah, the bad guys I’ve heard sure sound like bad news. Lightning McQueen: Saddle up, Mack. We're off. Mack: Gotcha covered, Kid. Luigi: Excuse me, tires coming through! Guido: (carrying Lightning's tires) Grubber: Well, this is it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yep, let’s do this. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's just go. Vanellope von Schweetz: Later, Big hands! Wreck-It Ralph: Good luck, Kids. At last, Ford and Stanley wave their goodbyes to Yuna and her friends. Ford Pines: Godspeed, Yuna. Smokey: Be careful out there, all of ya. Mack: No worries, Smokey. At last, Yuna, her friends, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Scrappy, Vanellope, Jules, Verne, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, Jake, and the rest of their friends set off. The Night Express blew its whistle like never before, And sends off to Animal Kingdom. Flurry Heart was researching on Journal 12, but discovered the page about Shacktron. Princess Flurry Heart: With the Shacktron, no evil will win. Princess Yuna: No doubt, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: I just hope our parents aren't worried too much, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, They would never lose faith in us. Lightning McQueen: This one's for you, Doc. Dusty Crophopper: And Skipper's forces. Princess Yuna: We can't lose hope in our friends and families. Princess Flurry Heart: We're with you, Yuna. Princess Skyla: I hope we make it. Armor Bride: Me too. Finn the Human: What time is it? Jake the Dog: Adventure Time! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Grubber, get every weapon ready. Princess Yuna: We'll stop the villains, you'll see. With that said, Yuna and her friends continued on their journey. Tyrone was looking at the blueprint of Golden Oaks Library, He even added new rooms to make it more bigger. On the blueprint, Everything was all good. Yuna couldn't believe her own eyes. Tyrone: We've got everything all se, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Wow, Tyrone. I have no idea you could do something like that. Tyrone: I know, I've learned how to be organized. Princess Yuna: No way. Tyrone: Yes way, Yuna. We're going to build more rooms in the Library. Princess Yuna: Won't that be cool, Dipper? Dipper Pines: It sure would, Yuna. Tyrone: We will add new rooms like the arcade, weaponry, armory, bedrooms, library, vehicle room, kitchen, dining room, ballroom, fitness room, training room, basement, laboratory, research lab, vending machine room, anger management class, 13 bathrooms and many others to build. Dipper Pines: I love the sound of that. Princess Yuna: Me too. Tyrone: Just think, Yuna. Princess Twilight will be extremely happy once it's expended. Princess Yuna: I sure hope so. Princess Flurry Heart: I know Aunt Twilight would be happy too. Mabel Pines: Do we all, Flurry. Lightning McQueen: I sure hope we'll be back after our mission. Dipper Pines: Great work, Tyrone. Tyrone: Thanks, Dipper. Princess Yuna: You're a natural. Tyrone: That compliment I can take. Princess Yuna: I'll bet. Tyrone: (sticks out his hand) Friends? Princess Yuna: (shook on it) Friends. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (making a blueprint of the Golden Oak Library) Here’s the blueprint for new rooms. Princess Yuna: They look nice, I’ll bet we’ll have a juice bar too. Grubber: You’ll see, Yuna. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: All we need now is the Sea Ship Atlantis. Princess Yuna: The Sea Ship Atlantis? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Once Lord Royal Highness arrives, he’ll hand us the blueprints for it. Grubber: I tell ya, Fellas, it’s gonna be like old times. Princess Yuna: Yeah, like old times. Yuna begins to think about the Golden Oak Library to be expended, even her family and mentors would be pleased. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was having a Nightmare/Vision. She dreamed of Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and all the villains. Princess Luna: No. No. In Luna's nightmare/vision, There was a chaotic disaster. There was Armageddon and Weirdmaggedon over Gravity Falls, Equestria, the Island of Sodor, CN City, Nicktropolis, Disneyland, Zootopia, Bikini Bottom, St. Conrad, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction and many other worlds, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were releasing their evil army. The Alien Robot Probes, the Nightmare Family and Bill's monsters and servants are attacking the worlds. Then, All the good friends and family of Luna were captured, including Yuna and her friends. Bill Cipher: (singing "We'll Meet Again" and playing the piano in Luna's dream) We'll meet again. At last, all the entire universe is ours! Nightmare Moon: (evilly laughs) Dark Sombra: (evilly laughs) Bill Cipher: (evilly laughs) Negaduck: (evilly laughs) Daybreaker: (evilly laughs) The foals, kids, Scrappy-Doo, Finn, Jake, and all of their friends up against the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, and their gang of villains. But, They were powerless to stop them without the journals. Princess Yuna: Mama! Help! Dipper Pines: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Mabel Pines: YUNA!!!!!! Vanellope von Schweetz: LET GO OF ME!!!! Bill Cipher: Oh, we'll let you go alright! Negaduck: Into Tartarus! (evilly laughs) Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-A-Lot) Not the butter! (gets hit by Quackerjack with the butter gun) NOT BEING BUTTERED!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) Mr. Krabs! Lightning McQueen: Watch out! Mater: Uh-Oh! Cruz Ramirez: Look out! Finn McMissile: We're under attack! As Yuna was the first to fall into Tartarus, the rest of her friend fell one by one. Tantabus: (growls) Lord Vortech: (evilly laughs) Gandalf the Grey (LEGO): It’s Armageddon and Weirdmageddon! The Robot Probes started invading the entire worlds in one universe, the villains laughed evilly. Dark Sombra: Equestria is ours to take by force! Princess Luna: You won't get away with this! Bill Cipher: Too late, Luna! We already have! Nightmare Moon: Revenge is ours! Daybreaker: All Ours! Princess Luna: No! Then, she woke up. Luna takes deep breaths and was in a cold sweat, she was exhausted. She then realized her nightmare vision. Princess Luna: (gasps) What? My dream is a vision. That... Cannot... Happen! So, she set off to warn her friends. She even warned Celestia, they must gather all of their friends. They had to make sure Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family, and the villains won't harm Yuna or her friends. Back with the foals and kids, they've finally arrive at Animal Kingdom. Animal Kingdom Train Station P.A.: Now approaching, Animal Kingdom Train Station. Princess Yuna: Here we are. The Night Express rang it's bell, it whistled, and Yuna and her friends got out. There was the animals walking by. Princess Skyla: Wow! This is so cool! Vanellope von Schweetz: This is so exciting! Apple Seed: Golly! Just then, some old friends came to greet them. Simba: Hey, Yuna! Nick Wilde: Over here, Yuna. Judy Hopps: Hi, Guys. Connie Bills: Hello there. Robin Hood: Welcome, Little ones. Little John: Hey there. Maid Marian: It is so good to see you all. Princess Yuna: Simba, Connie, Guys! Great to see you guys too. Connie Bills: Great to see you guys too. How'd you all been? Snowdrop: Just traveling. Dipper Pines: We're on our adventure. Finn the Human: And so are we. Benjamin Hood: Wow! Natasha Hood: That’s wonderful! Princess Yuna: Connie? Connie Bills: Yes, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I’ve decided to welcome you to our company. Connie: Really? Emerald: It's true. Chocolate Cake: We could still use a friend with us. As Yuna bestowed Connie Journal 10, it became a sign of their friends. Princess Yuna: Here, Connie. I want you to have the 10th Journal, use its knowledge wisely. Connie Bills: Thank you, Yuna. Princess Skyla: You're giving it to her? Princess Yuna: Why wouldn't I? She's our friend. Connie Bills: I won't loose it, And I'll use it wisely. Connie put the Journal in her bag, just for safe keeping and just in case. Later, Yuna and her friends are welcoming Connie to their group. Dipper Pines: Welcome aboard. Connie Bills: Thank you, Dipper. Cruz Ramirez: We're glad you could join us, Connie. Princess Yuna: Now, let's begin Lloyd's family reunion. So, Yuna magically went into the Cursed Realm and freed Sensei Garmadon and teleported themselves back to reality as she revived him with her magic into all flesh in blood. Sensei Garmadon: Lloyd! Lloyd Garmadon: Father! (hugged his father) I've missed you! Sensei Garmadon: And I you, My son, (sees his wife) It's good to be back, Misako. Misako: Good to have you back, Garmadon. The Dipper Clones came forth, and bowed to Garmadon. Tyrone: How may we serve our loyalty? Sensei Garmadon: What is all this? Princess Yuna: It seems that Tyrone and the Dipper clones wanted to work for you. Sensei Garmadon: Thank you, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Anything for my friends. Gideon Gleeful: Now that the Ninja Team is together, let's celebrate! Li’l Cheese: We should go explore the Jungle! Indigo Marble: Great idea, Li’l Cheese. What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sound's good to me. Princess Skyla: Let's do it! Chocolate Cake: Way ahead of you, Skyla! Lightning McQueen: Wait for me! Finn the Human: Time four a quick safari! Capper: (gets in his Flying Ford Anglia) Time we do this thang! So, They explore the deep jungle. The song begins as Everyone traveled in the Jungle and explore on land, water and air. Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina Le atua o le sami tele e o mai Ua la ava'e le lu'itau e lelei Tapenapena Aue, aue Nuku i mua Te manulele e tataki e Aue, aue Te fenua te malie Nae ko hakilia kaiga e We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze At night, we name every star We know where we are We know who we are, who we are Aue, aue We set a course to find A brand new Island everywhere we roam Aue, aue We keep our Island in our mind And when it's time to find home We know the way Aue, aue We are explorers reading every sign We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain Aue, aue Te fenua, te malie Nae ko hakilia We know the way. After the song, they made camp for the night. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225